


true love in disguise

by winterbliss



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Modern Fairytale AU, i'm sorry i still don't know what to tag, long live ongniel, lots of swearing i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterbliss/pseuds/winterbliss
Summary: seongwu lived in horror. will he find his way to fairytale?





	true love in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Beware of typos and grammatical errors~ and it's also my first time participating in this kind of project so please forgive me with my writing ;c anyways, happy reading! ^^

* * *

 

 

Seongwu’s in the middle of the photo studio bowing his head down — wishing he’ll be swallowed by the earth right there, right now. His hands are shaking but tries to stay still as his flaming boss burst out from his office.

 

“Goddammit! Seongwu you really can’t do any job properly!” His boss is angry as hell. “You insisted that you’ll do great if I assigned you as a photographer but you keep breaking our devices!”

 

“At first, I’ve thought, you’re not familiar with it but what the fuck?! We always buy another after the new one! Do you know how much it costs?! Your salary here won’t even enough for that!”

 

Seongwu gathered all his might to state his reason. “B-but...sir I am really great in photography. I...I am once a part of our university publication.”

 

His boss can’t believe of what he had heard. “What? A great photographer?” He laughed at him mockingly. “Enough with that bullshit you’ve said since you came here. You have never done anything to prove yourself! I’m just wasting my time and money on you!”

 

Seongwu grabbed his boss’ hands and started pleading. “S-sir…p-please...I-I... I apologize for what I have done...I’ll pay for it. I-I will find other jobs to pay you...please sir.” His eyes starts to water.

 

“No! You’re fired!” The man harshly removed his hands. “I don’t want you to be here from now on. Understand?!” Then he proceed and went in to his office again.

 

The poor guy is left in the studio, tears starts to stream down his eyes. “What kind of shitty life is this!”

 

\---

 

Seongwu graduated with flying colors in his university. Everything went well on his accord. All the good description inside the dictionary seems to be written all over him. He was one of the top students during his college years. Fortunately, Seongwu handled their pressure and expectations. He is very proud of himself and confident to get in easily to the best companies in the country.

 

But Seongwu is wrong. Everything started to break when he stepped out of his university. He is easily hired into a job, everything is fine up to the final interview but once he’s hired, all he did is a mess. The confident Ong Seongwu became a clumsy Ong Seongwu in his work. He almost tried all the jobs in the city but he always get lost and distracted resulting for the managers and owners to fire him. He is fucking frustrated in his life demanding why does his body acted on its own and keeps doing mistakes over and over again. Tonight, he is fired again in a photo studio as he destroyed the equipment there one by one.

 

“It’s my twelfth job though.” Seongwu said chugging his first can of beer coming out of the convenience store. He bought a lot of them to let it out his frustrations, predicaments, mischiefs and other synonyms of it — all his way home believing he would all leave all the bad luck behind.

 

Only one beer is left in the bag, the last one out of the twelve he bought. Seongwu is already drunk as heck and started to talk incoherently.

 

He talked at the can of beer as if it is his boyfriend. “You...you’re the only one that’s left. The only one I have.” Seongwu snorts.

 

“But...still going to drink you...hehe.” He opened it and starts to drink when suddenly a cat passed through his feet causing him to stumble. The beer, instead on getting into his throat is poured on his face down to his shirt.

 

Seongwu cursed here and there. “You fucking ugly creature! Don’t you know it’s my last one and having a precious moment to indulge it? But you bastard made me a mess! You son of a pussy bitch!”

 

In furious and disdain, he kicked the cat away from his path. “Serves you right!” He sticked out his tongue and turned to walk home but then a shabby old man appeared in front of him.

 

Seongwu is startled by the man. “Shit! Why does everyone keeps appearing suddenly like this?” He turned his attention to the strange man. “What? What do you want? I won’t give you money!”

 

“You…” The old man is shooting deathly glares on him. Seongwu started to have goose bumps, not sure if it’s the cold air, the alcohol or this man in front of him. “What did that precious thing do with you for hurting it like that?” His voice is really creepy like chanting Seongwu’s name to offer to the dead.

 

“It came along my way and can’t you see my beer is poured all over me?!” Seongwu mocked trying not to be scared by the man’s presence.

 

“But just because of that you kicked the cat like a trash. You are heartless! Don’t let innocent things to be with your misfortunes!” The old man said. Seongwu’s body starts to shiver. Now, he is really scared.

 

He cleared his throat and asked. “W-what? H-how did you know?”

 

The man didn’t replied and keep staring deeply through his soul. His head turned to the direction where the cat was kicked away. He reached out his hands, and the cat started to float in the air all the way to the man’s arms. Seongwu is frozen in his spot. Every part of his body is trembling. _What the fuck is that?_

 

He slapped himself to wake him up but the man is still there, standing few centimeters from him. “You are not dreaming. This is real.”

 

“W-what? W-what do you want?” Seongwu asked bravely. The man stepped back and started to pet the injured cat. “Because of your rude action, a punishment is what you deserves.” The man smirked.

 

“What? What punishment? P-please, I’m sorry.” Seongwu asked begging for his life. “I’m really really sorry. Please I want to live longer, I want to be successful just for once.” Seongwu pleaded; tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

The man shook his head. “You’re late and besides you badly need a lesson.” He waved his hands and green sparks started to surround Seongwu. After he is guarded by them, the man lift his hands and Seongwu is now floating in the air.

 

“M-mister. I’m really sorry. I won’t do it again. Please. Let me live. Please.” Seongwu pleaded once more so that he could change the man’s decision.

 

“Too late young man.” He snapped his fingers and Seongwu’s world went dark. He felt breathless covered by large sheets over his head and tries to find the way out. The man is still there, a giant compared to Seongwu’s state. He started to wonder why and then he looked down and saw paws, paws just like with the cats.

 

His eyes widen in horror. “What the fuck did you do to me?” Seongwu said.

 

“You need to understand what it feels like to be a cat. On how to be in the situation around people like you.” The man retorted.

 

“B-but I can’t stay like this! I have a life! I can’t be a fucking cat!” Seongwu replied in so much disdain.

 

“See? You’re at it again. In this case, it will be hard for you to come back on your true self.”

 

“What do I need to do? To come back again?” Seongwu asked praying to heavens that the man will have mercy on him.

 

“Just find your true love and receive a true love’s kiss and that’s it. You are now free from the spell.” The man said it as if it is as easy as cooking an instant ramen.

 

“How can I find my true love if I am like this? Are you kidding me?” Seongwu really can’t help it to be annoyed, uncertain of the man’s words.

 

“Oh. I don’t know find it yourself.” _He is so annoying._ “You are confident and hardworking right? Use that and plaster it on your paws maybe it will work out that way.” The man laughed.

 

“I’m going now.” The man bids goodbye. “But remember, you only have _three months_ to find your true love or else you will stay in that form, _forever_.” He disappeared from Seongwu’s sight.

 

Seongwu is screaming — reaching out his paws pleading the man to come back. _Meow._

 

\---

 

 _Oh my gosh. What should I do?_ Seongwu thought to himself. It will be a long way for him to get into his apartment because of his current state.

 

“Aish. That man, once I saw him again. I will kill him.” Seongwu hissed. “I’ll just enter through the windows I guess. These keys won’t work for me either.”

 

Leaving all his stuff behind, Seongwu continued to walk as he reached to his apartment. Luckily, he entered through the small hole on his window. He tottered to his bedroom and slips through the warm sheets to get some sleep and energy for his tomorrow’s task; to find his true love.

 

Seongwu woke up with his stomach grumbling hard. “I’m so hungry.” He went to the kitchen to search some food but he remembered he didn’t have the chance to do grocery since he’s busy to do well in his job.

 

“I’ll just search outside.” Seongwu went out to look for food. He let his nose to lead the way. Seongwu lifted his head and is now in an unfamiliar place. He is lost and doesn’t know the way to go back.

 

“Where is this place?” Seongwu tries to look for a way but he is in the middle of busy steps of people during this rush hour.

 

“Ow! Hey! Watch your steps!” Seongwu hissed because these rude humans either toss his aside or step on his tail. “Stop it! I’ll scratch you!”

 

Suddenly, he is lifted up by a human who looks like a steamed bun. “Oh. Cutie little kitty, what are you doing here in the middle of the streets?” The human cooed.

 

Seongwu tried his best to pity the human and give him food. “Aww. You must be very hungry?”

 

“I’ll take you to our shelter. There are a.lot of food and you will have new friends!” Seongwu panicked because he is being taken away by this human, he can’t be in a shelter. He needs to finds his true love. So he scratched the guy’s arm.

 

“Ouch! You bad kitty! I will tolerate this for now but I warn you don’t do this again. Behave.” The man said as he took Seongwu on his way to their shelter.

 

\---

 

It’s been a week since Seongwu is taken to the shelter. No matter how hard he tries to escape, Jaehwan, the human’s name always at guard on him. Since he’s much smaller and always gets into fight with the other cats. Now, he is strictly monitored. Seongwu really gave his best to be close with the others but he is always beaten up.

 

_“Hey! That’s my catnip!” Seongwu said to the other cat, who is way bigger than him and have his own squad._

 

_“Shut up, weakling! You have no right to talk back, I’m the boss here.” This cat is so cocky but is ugly._

 

_“Well, that doesn’t give you any right to stole what others own!” Seongwu retorted. He is not scared. He needs to fight._

 

_The cat gave its underlings a suggestive look. “You’re going to regret what you’ve said weakling.” And in that moment, they attacked Seongwu. He did all his might to fight back but they are stronger compared to himself. Luckily, Jaehwan entered and stop them. Since then, Seongwu is always with him so that there will be no trouble anymore._

 

Seongwu’s busy lounging at the top of the tree. “Wow. It’s spring already.” He’s admiring the cherry blossoms when the curse came through his mind again. It’s been a month but there’s no any progress. He’s afraid he won’t back to his normal self again. He is thinking hard when he felt someone is staring at him.

 

Seongwu looked down and met a pair of brown eyes with an adorable freckle under the right one. The human looks at him with full adoration. His smile is fucking brighter than the sun. Seongwu is squinting his eyes. _This human is so beautiful._

 

“What are you doing there kitty? Come here. It’s dangerous up there.” The human said. As if he lured him into his magic, Seongwu came down to be greeted by the guy reaching his arms wide open. Seongwu jumped down and the blonde cradled him in his arms.

 

He’s so much gorgeous close up and seems to be a good owner. It will be great too if he is Seongwu’s true love. But all of that are just false hopes. He only have two months left to break the curse. He’s running out his time.

 

“Oh! There you are.” Jaehwan saw them and sighed in relief.

 

“Why? Did he cause any trouble?” The handsome human asked.

 

“No, Daniel.” _Daniel. Even his name is cute._ Seongwu thought. “I just thought he will try to escape again.”

 

“Really? I found him up there and convinced him to come down.” Daniel said. “He’s really cute, his fur is so soft and those emerald eyes. They’re so beautiful.” He added as he pet Seongwu. The latter swears if he is in his human form, he is blushing as hell right now.

 

“You’re so gross Daniel. Are you trying to woo him and be your boyfriend?” Jaehwan asked.

 

Daniel lifted up Seongwu and cooed him. “Yes, why not?”

 

 _What’s with this guy? Is he serious?_ Seongwu finds Daniel strange despite of his godly appearance.

 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “You can adopt him, if you want.”

 

“Really?” Daniel replied with his eyes sparkling in joy.

 

“Only if you promise you don’t have some kind of cat fetish.” Jaehwan said jokingly.

 

Daniel rolled his eyes. “You’re so much gross than me Jaehwan-ah. You know I really love cats and isn’t it nice for him to meet my girlfriends?”

 

_What? Girlfriends? He’s only an angel outside but is a notorious heart breaker? It wouldn’t be good if he will be my owner. But I might see him bring different girls every night. Jaehwan please don’t give me to him. Please._

 

Seongwu is throwing out tantrums in front of the two. “Oh. Is the baby hungry?” Daniel looked concern. _No. I don’t want to go with you._

 

“Maybe he is. What now Daniel? Are you going to take him? I’ll settle things out.” Jaehwan asked again.

 

“Yeah. I will. You are coming with me now baby, I will buy you a lot of food and toys. Okay? Don’t be upset anymore.” Daniel pet him again.

 

_Oh my gosh no. Jaehwan._

 

Seongwu wants to be free of Daniel’s cradle but this man is so strong considering his broad shoulders, toned chest and veiny arms. _He looks sexy._ Seongwu shook out his thoughts. _No. You’re going to end up watching porn every night. Escape this instant._

 

“Okay. But really Daniel thank you. I’d like to inform you that he is a handful and always try to escape. He is a picky eater too so good luck with your money.” Jaehwan reminded Daniel.

 

“That won’t be a problem. This baby is going to get fat in my care.” Daniel said.

 

“Okay good. Now go, I need to clean up. For sure, it’s now a mess inside.” Jaehwan said as he went back inside the shelter.

 

“Thanks bro. Baby, you’re coming home now with daddy. Aren’t you excited? Don’t worry my girlfriends are not there and you have nothing to share of food, toys and me.” Daniel emphasized the last word. Seongwu wanted to puke. _This guy is insane._

 

After settling the papers for his adoption, Seongwu can’t believe he is on his way now to Daniel’s apartment. _In this case, I will really stay as a cat forever with this weirdo._

 

\---

 

They arrived at Daniel’s apartment, the blonde put down the case and cooed Seongwu to come out. “Baby, come out. We’re already home.”

 

Seongwu went out and and scanned Daniel’s apartment. It’s small but cozy and organized. Compare with his apartment, Daniel’s have photos and plant decorations, his stuff were all cutesies with cat patterns and designs. _He must really love cats._ Seongwu is in doubt that despite of the guy’s shitty relationships he seems calm at his own home considering he is taking home different girl every night.

 

“Do you like it?” Daniel asked him. As if he’s going to hear the cat’s answer. Seongwu just went on the couch and settled there. He is tired about the happenings today. He’ll just sleep off things first.

 

Daniel chuckled at the sight. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He played with Seongwu’s ears a bit and kissed his head for good seconds. Seongwu’s heart beating like crazy. He could feel his cheeks are warm, thank goodness that his color is black and he is cat because Daniel will really see how much he is blushing right now. _What’s wrong with me?_

 

“Just go to my room when you’re hungry ‘kay?” Daniel kissed him again and went to his room. _Heart be still._ Seongwu’s having a hard time to breathe when he came to the thought of _what if? What if he is his true love?_ Seongwu shook his head. “No. It’s too early for that. But. But what if?”

 

Daniel stopped when he is changing his clothes. He heard someone talking. There’s no way someone will talk other than him and his new cat, and cats doesn’t talk. He just shrugged it off. Must be hallucination. Daniel jumped on his bed and played with his phone until he fell asleep.

 

After waking up, he went to the living room to check on his new cat. It is playing on one of the toys Daniel bought. “Hi! Baby!”

 

Seongwu was startled by the guy’s sudden appearance. “What the fuck?!”

 

Both of their eyes widened. There’s a voice came out from Seongwu. _Did I talk? Did he heard?_ Seongwu’s confused but not as much as Daniel who seemed very shock when he heard his new adopted cat, talked.

 

“Wh-what’s happening? I-is that you?” Daniel asked Seongwu. But the latter decided not to talk again before things gets worst.

 

“Why aren’t you answering me now?” Daniel added. “I’m really sure that is you. Can you talk again? I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

But Seongwu kept his mouth shut, tilting his head cutely to distract the blonde. “I’m not gonna buy that silly.” Daniel’s face is stern. “I’m sorry but I need to do this.” He proceeds to grab Seongwu and laid him down. His hands went to Seongwu’s belly and started tickling him.

 

“Stop! Stop-puahahaha! Stop it! Now-hahaha! Please!” Seongwu talked again. “See! It’s you! You can talk?” Daniel is determined to know this magical cat.

 

Seongwu is hesitating to answer but Daniel made him talk again and have no chance to run away so he just gave up. “I-I don’t know. It just happened when you brought me home.”

 

“So you’re not able to talk when you’re at the shelter? And started talking when I take you home?” Daniel doesn’t see any sense why.

 

“N-no. I can talk before that.” Seongwu replied.

 

Daniel’s brows met. “What? What do you mean? You can talk from the very beginning?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“How? What are you? Are you a magician, wizard, fairy or something? You aren’t evil are you?” Daniel bombarded him with questions.

 

Seongwu laughed. “No. I’m not like that. But let’s say I am someone related to them.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widen. “Oh my gosh. Are you their assistant? Are you going to punish me? Please. I’m so sorry. I-I won’t lie anymore about jellies please.”

 

Seongwu can’t help but to laugh with the guy’s childish antics. “No. And why are you lying about jellies? What are you? A kid?”

 

“They’re my favorite. But one time, I went to the dentist when I started having cavities. Ipromised I won’t eat anymore but I lied.” Daniel pouted and snapped. “Wait. I am the one who is asking you. Then, what are you?”

 

“I am just a cat. I will be your company anytime and help you with anything. You are my master.” Seongwu decided not to tell the truth for his and Daniel’s sake.

 

“Oh. Do you grant wishes too?” Daniel’s eyes sparkled like a child.

 

“No. I have no powers. Like I said I am here as your company.”

 

“O-okay. It’ll be good either.” Daniel chuckled.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Seongwu said.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Please don’t tell anyone about me talking. Please just treat me like a normal cat. Just don’t tell anyone. Please?” Seongwu pleaded.

 

Daniel was take a back by the cat’s request. It must be dangerous for him when everyone knows he can talk. Daniel won’t let that happen. He will protect him. “Okay.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.” Daniel smiled. “Lastly, err do you have a name?” Seongwu felt uneasiness about the question. He must let the guy to call him by his name before coming up with a silly one. But he must secure his identity too.

 

“Ongie.”

 

“O-ongie?” Daniel asked and Seongwu nooded. “That’s a very cute name. Ongie~ Ongie~ Ongie~” Daniel suddenly chomped his ears. There he is again. Seongwu’s heartbeats is fast. He really hope that Daniel wouldn’t notice.

 

“Thank you for coming to my life. I am very happy.” Daniel’s eyes formed into beautiful crescents. “You’re hungry right? Come on, let’s feed you.”

 

Maybe it wouldn’t be bad if Daniel is his owner when he is this bubbly. Maybe he will have time to look for his true love when the guy is away. Maybe this is his awaited chance.

 

\---

 

Seongwu’s stay with Daniel is not as bad as he expected. The blonde is a great owner and takes full care of him despite of his busy schedule with his university and upcoming dance competition. He also learned that Daniel isn’t some kind of heartbreaker because his girlfriends are his other cats back in his hometown and never dated anyone before. Seongwu highly doubts it because the guy is full of charm and is hella handsome especially when he is smiling. Thankfully, he didn’t said those words aloud while talking to him.

 

The furry one was awaken by a weight beside him matching with a loud sigh. It’s already midnight when Daniel came back from his practice. Seongwu went closer to Daniel who’s comfortably lying on his bed.

 

“You look so tired. Have you eaten already?” Seongwu asked him with concern. The younger must be pressured because his competition is just around the corner.

 

“No. You don’t have someone to eat with.” Daniel said shifting on his side to look at Seongwu. The latter felt butterflies in his stomach. Even though Daniel is exhausted he looks endearingly beautiful with those soft blond locks falling to his sleepy eyes. He must be treasure his pets a lot.

 

Seongwu finally talked and let out an awkward laugh. “What? Why? We don’t eat the same food though?”

 

“I know. But you’re alone here the whole day. And I want to spend time with you. I’m like this too with Rooney and Peter. It’s like coming home to your family from a tiring day of work — like a family dinner.” The blonde said with sincerity. Seongwu hates it. He knows that Daniel is naturally like this but he can’t help it but to get attracted with the guy. There’s a teeny tiny hope in his chest that maybe just maybe and prays to the heavens that Daniel is the solution to spell that he can be his true love.

 

“You’re ridiculous. Come on let’s eat.” Seongwu said averting his eyes from Daniel.

 

Daniel pouted reaching his arms out. “Won’t you give me cuddles?”

 

Seongwu’s eyes widen. “W-what? No. You’re sweaty. Eww.”

 

“Why? You’re sensitive like this huh? Won’t you give daddy cuddles? He’s so tired. He needs to recharge.” Daniel convinced him again pulling out his kicked puppy like expression.

 

“Then go eat. Stay away from me.” Seongwu warned but them a pair of strong arms snatched him and snuggled him against his owner’s oh so toned chest. Daniel started peppering him with kisses all over.

 

“I miss you Ongie. I missed you so so much. I’m glad you’re here and finally have someone to talk with when I came home.” Daniel said against his fur.

 

Seongwu wants to be free from those arms so the younger won’t feel his heartbeat. “Okay okay. Got it. Now let me go.”

 

Daniel still wants to play with Ongie but his stomach started to protest, he lets go of the cat and notice its weariness. Maybe he doesn’t like too much cuddles like Peter. He let it slide this time and take note to compose himself when cuddling with Ongie. “Come on let’s eat!” Daniel said before preparing their meal.

 

Seongwu was left behind the room trying to act normal from the previous actions of Daniel. He thought that this might be a big joke falling in love with someone knowingly they won’t love you back the way you did. Every moment Seongwu’s heart starts to hope that there might be a chance but it will immediately fade away. True it is that he wanted to go back to his usual self so badly — so that he can ask Daniel out. They will go on dates like a normal couple. He wanted to hug him and fit his arms around the blonde’s excellent physique. He wanted to kiss those luscious pink plump lips. He wants to be there and give support for his upcoming competition. He just wants to be normal again. He wants to stay be his side

 

Maybe if he will stay as a cat. He might fulfill at least the last part.

 

\---

 

“Hyung, what are you smiling at?” Woojin, one of his teammates asked the blonde who’s smiling like an idiot while tying his shoes.

 

Tomorrow is the dance competition. Daniel can’t hide it that he is nervous and exhausted at the same time but thanks to a certain someone his burden felt light when he talked to them.

 

“For the record, he always smiles like an idiot.” Sungwoon added.

 

Daniel turned his head and said. “It’s just. I’m just happy.”

 

“Is it because you finally pet a cat back at your apartment?” Woojin asked.

 

“Sort of?”

 

“You know he’s like that to Rooney and Peter too.” Sungwoon added.

 

“It’s not like that. I don’t know. Ongie is different.” Daniel didn’t know the reason too. He feels odd with Ongie. But oddly good. He feels happy around him, maybe because he is someone he can talk to like a friend. They share laughters and serious talks as if they were bestfriends for a long time. Ongie might sound stern most of the times but there’s care through his words. Sometimes, Daniel thinks Ongie is more than just a cat who can talks. Behind those emerald eyes, he feels that there’s someone beyond it. Daniel isn’t sure but he hoped it isn’t just his imagination.

 

“Yeah. Your cats are one of your sources of motivation so let’s get that golden trophy tomorrow. Okay?” Sungwoon said.

 

Daniel smiled. “Definitely.”

 

\---

 

Daniel’s in daze when he woke up the next morning, Seongwu notices the nervousness of his owner. “Today’s your competition right?” he asked to break the younger from his thoughts.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Seongwu chuckled at the sight and moved to the younger’s lap to stare right into his eyes. “Don’t be nervous. You have practiced enough and I’m very sure your performance is gonna be amazing.”

 

Daniel smiled and leaned down to give Seongwu’s head with small kisses. “Thank you so much Ongie. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if you are not here. Thank you. I’m gonna take home that trophy for you to see.”

 

“You don’t have to. With trophy or not, I’m already proud of you.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows twitched to Ongie’s statement and lift him up to his eye level. “What’s with the honeyed words this morning? I thought you’re sassy? You’re not Ongie aren’t you? He isn’t like this. Where is my Ongie?”

 

Seongwu chuckled at the blonde’s antics. “N-no. I’m still Ongie. What are you talking about? It’s just, I saw that it’s been so hard for you these past few weeks to prepare for that competition and isn’t it my duty to give you some support since I’m on your side and you are my owner?”

 

“Hhmm. Point taken. I’m going to get ready now. Again. Be safe here okay? Don’t just wander around again, wait for me.” Daniel said.

 

“Yeah. Good luck.” Seongwu smiled as he looked Daniel to prepare for his competition.

  


Unexpectedly, a lot of audience came for today’s dance competition. The previous teams have already performed and made the crowd roar because of their powerful and flawless stage. Because of this Daniel’s team have been more pressured as they are the last to perform.

 

“Hyung. I’m really really nervous.” Daniel is constantly fidgeting his fingers. They are currently in cue waiting for the other team performing to finish.

 

“Hey. I know you’re nervous but you’ll be a monster once you step on stage.” Sungwoon convinced him.

 

“Sungwoon hyung is right. Let’s do our best and perform as if it is the last chance we got. We can do this Niel hyung.” Woojin said.

 

Daniel looked at his teammates and smiled. “Yeah. We’ve worked hard for this. We can do this.”

 

A voice suddenly interrupted them. “Team No. 10? Please prepare now.”

 

They gather together as well as their hands and shouted. “Fighting!”

  


Meanwhile, Seongwu is in the middle of the street contemplating at his dumb decision.

 

“Okay, Seongwu how are you gonna watch him in this state of yours?” he asked himself on what to do since he wanted to come and support Daniel, at very least in his competition.

 

There’s lot people coming inside the venue and Seongwu is traumatized in this kind of situation but he took this as an opportunity to sneak in and get away from security. “Ouch! Oh my gosh! I really hate this. Make sure to treat me the bestest tuna in town later Kang Daniel.” he hissed.

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands was on his back and slowly lifted him up. Then, he met a chubby little boy smiling at him. “What are you doing here kitty?”

 

 _Oh no. Please put me down._ Seongwu turned his head to the stage, Daniel is already there and about to start. He can’t miss it. He came all the way here for nothing.

 

He started to purr endlessly but it only gave the boy a misunderstanding. “Why? What’s the problem? Are hungry?”

 

 _No! Put me down!_ Seongwu complained internally.

 

“Okay! Let’s go! I’m going to feed you.” The boy smiled and took Seongwu away.

 

_Oh my gosh. No! Daniel!_

 

\---

 

The dance competition has come to an end. All of the teams did well and surely have  great path ahead. Daniel’s team placed as second and came home with award and incentives. Even though it’s not a bad place, being the winner could’ve been better. Daniel is now walking down the dim lights of the street back to his apartment, holding the trophy with his head down. He’s really excited to show Ongie that he won but how can he face him now.

 

He continued walking when a familiar cat appeared on his walk. “What now? You didn’t have the chance to see him? You are such a dumbass.” Daniel heard the voice he knows by the heart.

 

“O-ongie?”

 

The cat turned his head, and he is right. It’s Ongie. “D-daniel?”

 

Daniel halt and squatted down to look at Ongie. “What are you doing here outside? Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?”

 

“I...I’m so sorry Daniel. I-I just want to see you. I wanted to support you.” Seongwu looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

Daniel heart felt warm and touched despite of the night’s breeze. “Come here.” he cooed the cat and wrapped it in his arms.

 

“It’s dangerous outside alone okay? Plus how did you watched me?” Daniel asked.

 

“I didn’t have a chance to watch you. There’s kid snatched me away from the hall, fed and played with me. Good thing I have been able to run away when he went to the restroom.” Seongwu replied.

 

Daniel finally smiled and laugh at his cat’s silly story. “What kind of story is that?”

 

“But it’s true!” The other defended.

 

“Okay, Ongie. Nonetheless, thank you for coming.” Daniel’s smile but faltered right away.

 

“Why do you look sad? Didn’t you won? What’s that trophy?” Seongwu asked worriedly. It’s the first time Daniel looked so dejected like this.

 

“...we’re just second.” The blonde replied. “I’m sorry Ongie. I promised you that we will win.” His voice is shaking and in the verge of crying.

 

Seongwu really wanted to hug him right now, but he can’t. Instead, he comforted the other through his words. “Hey. Daniel. Calm down.” He looked at the latter’s eyes. “It’s fine okay? It’s really really fine. You know winner or not, I know you are the best out of them. You put all of your heart in this and I think it’s more than enough. You did great. Don’t be sad anymore. Alright?”

 

He wants to wipe those tears that slowly falling from his owner’s eyes. His heart hurt so much seeing Daniel like this. But upon hearing his words, Daniel’s eyes lit up again and hug him even tighter and starts peppering his face with kisses. “Thank you so much Ongie. Thank you for being here with me.” The blonde looked at his eyes with full of adoration and kissed him straight into the lips.

 

Seongwu let out a gasp at his bold action. Because it’s fucking weird for him, he just thought of maybe Daniel’s mind is a mess unaware of what he is doing. The kiss didn’t last long and then suddenly Seongwu felt dizzy. He doesn’t know, maybe it’s the kiss. Daniel’s kiss. He felt odd and his whole body is burning. Seongwu wants to scratch himself because of a mere peck, his whole body gone crazy.

 

Daniel’s wondering why he didn’t felt any whiskers or fur on his lips. Instead, there’s soft and sweet something laying on his. He opened his eyes, only to be met by a stranger. “Oh my gosh!” He yelped.

 

The stranger startled by his action. “What? Why Daniel? What’s the problem?”

 

“Y-you…Are you a pervert? Why are you naked? Why did you kissed me?” Daniel put his both hands on his eyes to avoid the stranger’s eyes and body.

 

Seongwu looked down, eyes widen in shock of what he saw. He admired every part of the body and started to pinch his arm. It’s real. He is not dreaming. The curse is now gone. He started to dance happily. “I’m back! I’m back!”

 

Daniel peeked through his fingers watching the weird naked stranger who is currently celebrating in the middle of the street in this ungodly hour. The stranger finally looked at him. Daniel took a time to scan his face, raven haired with a fair skin, moles are arranged like a constellation, a cute button nose and a red thin lips. He looked beautiful. The stranger throw himself to Daniel and engulfed him in a tight hug.

 

“Thank you Daniel. Thank you so much.”

 

“Hey! Wait! You’re definitely a per-” his voice muffled when the other’s hands clamped his mouth.

 

“Daniel. Hey. It’s me.”

 

“What do you mean it’s you?”

 

“It’s me. I’m Ongie.” Daniel has been more confused on what’s happening. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll explain. But first can you lend me your jacket. I’m freezing and it’s so awkward at this state.” The stranger asked him a favor but Daniel still gave in, giving his jacket to earn an explanation.

 

After zipping up the jacket, Seongwu started to explain. “Okay. This is better. Daniel please listen very carefully. All of this is true. I’m not playing with you. Okay?”

 

He took a deep breath and started to talk. “My real name is Seongwu. Truthfully, I was cursed. I am really a human from the start but since life is continuously knocking me down, I became a worse person which led to my previous state. Because of my careless actions, I was cursed to be a cat and the only way to break the spell is a true love’s kiss.”

 

Daniel’s mouth is hanging open and not sure if the other’s confession is true. Seongwu held his both of his hands and stare at him deeply. “I swear I’m telling the truth. Yes, it’s silly to hear this kind of story when we’re in the modern times. But Daniel, I’m not lying to you.” Sengwu wants to say it, the feeling he held for a long time since he’s with Daniel. “I...I like you, no, I love you Daniel.” he confessed but the weight in his heart hadn’t been lift up.

 

“D-daniel. The kiss...that means you really love me too right?” he asked full of hope.

 

The blonde smiled and caresses his cheeks. “The spell, it’s not a joke right? If I don’t truly love you, the kiss wouldn’t work.” Daniel smirked.

 

Seongwu’s eyes are glistening and hugged him again. “Thank you so much Daniel. I’m so scared when I was turned into a cat. I...I thought I couldn’t find the person that will accept me, love me. And then, I met you. Thank you Daniel.

 

The taller one break the hug and interwined their fingers. “And thank you to you too, you came into my life just in perfect time. I was alone and needed a company. You’re always by my side and brought me so much happiness.”

 

Indulging their fairytale moment, their faces leaned slowly together until their lips met. Like a puzzle completed, their lips felt sweet, soft and perfect against each other. Full of affection and innocence. Daniel shifted and deepened the kiss by moving his strong arms around Seongwu’s waist. The latter gasped but then responded to the kiss as the pace goes faster. They parted to catch some air and laughed because they are both flushed and looked adorable.

 

“I love you.” Daniel rubbed their noses together, Seongwu chuckled and replied. “I love you too.”

 

The blonde break away again and said. “My friends won’t believe me how I got this beautiful one as my boyfriend.” he smiled admiring Seongwu’s ethereal beauty.

 

Seongwu snorted at Daniel’s sudden claim. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and said. “Yeah. So, is this my happily ever after?”

 

Daniel closes the gap and kissed him again. “It is babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give my thanks to the the lovely prompter for giving me an opportunity to write this kind universe. I really hope that you'd like this.  
> To the amazing Gapyeong Lovers' mods for making this project and spreading Ongniel love.  
> Lastly, to all the loving scientists out there who's continuously supporting our Dumb & Dumber.  
> Thank you so much. ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. <3
> 
> I forgot, I apologize if I've used too many swearing i think? ㅠㅠㅠ I do not imply any harm to characters esp. animals. It is just written to emphasize the first part and the lesson of the story. Please do love them a lot. :) thanks!


End file.
